Mutual Love
by awesomefanficlova
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are in love. Peeta has a nightmare about losing Katniss. Will it be reversed? Was it a nightmare or reality?
1. Chapter 1

Mutual Love:

A/N: I am officially obsessed with the Hunger Games. So I figured why not use this obsession on fan-fiction? I'm just gonna say it now so there wont be any future confusion. I will not be putting authors notes unless necessary

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games (movie or book). All credit goes to Gary Ross and Suzanne Collins.

Katniss P.O.V

Tonight was a storm. Probably another trick from Gamemakers to be stuck in this cave. But, I'm glad that I found some sort of safe shelter. Peeta is asleep but he's trashing and turning and twisting. Then he starts screaming "KATNISS NO! RUN! RUN AWAY!". I shrink down to Peeta's screaming figure and hug him while I whisper things in his ear to calm him down. "Peeta it's Ok. I'm alive. I'm fine." then he visibly relaxes into his dream. Suddenly, his cerulean eyes met my storm gray ones. "Are you Ok Peeta?" I ask with true concern in my voice. "What was it about?"

Peeta starts to sit up using the cave wall to help him. "I had a nightmare. It was about you and me, and we were going to get food to hunt. Then when we weren't looking, Cato stabbed you but I kept telling you to run. You didn't seem to hear or see me and I couldn't move. And I watched you die in front of me. I lost you." he explained letting a few tears stream down his face. He was looking down as if to refuse to meet my eyes "Peeta, look at me." I said softly. He still kept his head down. I cupped his face in my hands gently.

"You will never lose me. Ok? Ever." Then he let a few more tears fall. I wiped them away with my thumbs. " Just like you, I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost you. Just the thought is unbearable." I said with a tear of my own streaming down my cheek. Peeta cupped my check with his warm hand. He wiped my tear away and he leaned in and kissed me. This kiss was real, driven on real love. Not the 'for show' kisses. It was full of passion and caring. Then we broke away.

"Let's go to sleep." I whispered. He smiled and nodded but appeared to be thinking about something. "Can you sing me a lullaby?" he asked in my ear. "Of course." I said as he laid down and I sat next to him with his head on my lap. I played with his blonde locks aimlessly.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh oh oh.

Peeta fell asleep listening to my voice. I soon fell asleep with no nightmares plaguing my mind. Just the thought of Peeta and this wonderful memory. Little did I know,

The nightmares have just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Mutual Love Ch: 2

A/N: Well thank you to all of you who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it because i have written fan fics before but i never knew how to post them on fanfiction. Oh and check out abbydepp's Be The Change. It's awesome!

Abbydepp: Thank you so much! If you check on my Fav: Stories list, guess what story of yours is there? And if you can't guess it's Be The Change.

Today is the feast at the Cornucopia. "Peeta, your medicine." I say sternly "No you can't go. Don't risk your life for me. I won't let you." he said slightly exasperated. "You would do it for me. I need to get the medicine. You can't walk.". After that statement Peeta gave up the argument. "I'll be back. Ok? I promise." I said as I gave him a brief kiss.

As I ran through the woods to the Cornucopia ,bow in the ready hidden behind a bush, I spotted Foxface. As stealthy as a fox hid in the Cornucopia. Why didn't I think of that?

A/N: I'm just gonna skip this part. You know what happens if you read the book or saw the movie.

I got back to the cave and saw Peeta asleep. I walked in quietly. "Katniss?" he said barley above a whisper "Yes it's me." I whispered, careful to not destroy the quiet atmosphere. "Thank God." Peeta sighed of relief. "I got the medicine." after he saw my face in the dim light he started to speak "Wait. What happened?" he said. "I'm fine." I have a diagonal cut above my eye but I think the bleeding stopped. "No your not. What happened?" before I could tell him what happened, I smeared the medicine on his damaged leg. He let out a hiss of pain. "That feels better." he sighed. "Good." I said. "Now go back to sleep. Remember, I'm right here" I said as I laid my head on his chest. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I looked up at Peeta's face "Hey" I whispered. He just looked at my face cupping my cheek. "Whoa, your so much better." I sat up as I touched my scar. "Oh my god, Peeta" I said as I looked at his cut. It was just a scar now. "We can go home. We're the only team left. Thresh, and Clove died when fighting each other." I said explaining to Peeta.

We can go home. Safe and Sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Mutual Love:

Now is where the finale begins. We packed all of our stuff and moved out of the cave to go hunt for food. We were almost out so Peeta and I went up the stream to cover our tracks. "We should probably hunt around the river bank." I said observing the area for any type of game. "Alright. I'll take the bow." Peeta said. I gave him a funny look. He just laughed "I'm just kidding. I'll go pick for edible stuff." Soon I let out a smile of my own.

I taught Peeta a signal that we could agree on so we can notify each other if we're alright. I went to hunt for game. I whistled and I heard him back. I moved a bit further. I whistled but then I heard a scream. I only know one person who screamed like that.

I charged through the woods and found Peeta on the floor. I found Cato a few feet away. Without any hesitation, I shot him straight in the heart. The cannon goes of signaling his death. Then I turn to Peeta, on the floor with a sword in his stomach. I kneel down to his body and turn him to face me. I cradle his body in my arms and just cry.

I sob for the fact that I can't save him.

"Katniss..." Peeta says looking at me cry. Then his bottom lip quivers "I'm so sorry. I don't want to go like this. I love you Katniss. Remember that." I stare deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. This is probably the last time I will ever see them. "No Peeta. Your gonna be fine. Your ok, we can fix this." I say in between sobs. His bottom lip quivers again and a tear falls from his eye. "I'm sorry." "Don't be Peeta. Please don't leave me here. I don't want you to go. Please..." I say desperately holding on to his jacket. "I can't let you go." I say in another sob. He tries to wipe the remaining tears away with his thumb while stroking my cheek. It's no use. They won't stop. "I love you." he whispers with his last breath.

Then his hand goes limp to the ground and the cannon goes off.

"NO! PEETA!" I scream as I lean onto his lifeless body. "Peeta... Please. I love you. Please..." I say in one sob. I just keep sobbing. I can't stop but I don't care. I've just lost the one person that gave me hope. The strength to move on. Without him, I feel like I'm half dead. He is part of me, and without him I feel empty. I hear Caesar Flickerman on the loud speaker. "Ladies and gentleman, The winner of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen of District 12!" I can't hear his announcement, or the cheering. I can't hear anything, but the sounds of my own sobbing on Peeta's body. Then the hovercraft comes to take Peeta's body, and to take me back home. "WAIT! NO! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" I scream to the hovercrafts. They use that metal claw and pick his body up.

"NOOOO!" I scream once again. Then the ladder of the other hovercraft comes down and someone grabs me and the ladder is hoisted upwards. "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" but it's too late I'm on the hovercraft and Cinna is there to hold me. I just sob into his shoulder as he sets me down on the couch with him. "Why couldn't have been me? Why not me? Why him?" I say in another sob as Cinna, Effie and even Haymich try to comfort me. "I'm sorry sweetheart but he's gone." Haymich says. I let go of Cinna, bring my knees up to my chest and cry. I can't believe this. It's impossible. The nicest, most caring, loving person in my life is...gone. That's it.

I just lost my boy with the bread.


	4. Chapter 4

Mutual Love Ch: 4

A/N: Hi! I'm just letting you readers know that I will be updating everyday unless something comes up. Just on more thing... I 3 HUNGER GAMES! When I saw the movie with my mom she kept calling it The Hunter Games... -.-Thank you to abbydepp and Bluedog207 fir reviewing! Here are my replies:

Bluedog207: Ill try in my next chapter! PEETA DESERVES TO LIVE! Lol

abbydepp: Thx Abby! I was kinda inspired by Beauty and The Beast on when Katniss admitted it. Gotta go back 2 the classics! Ur review made my day. Honestly. I was really bummed that people weren't reviewing then my energy skyrocketed! Thank u!

I have the interview with Caesar today and we look over the edited version of the games. I've been crying in my room for days, refusing to eat, and refusing to sleep. Everytime I sleep I dream of a wonderful memory with Peeta, but when I wake up and don't see him beside me... It's just another reminder of his loss. Cinna fits me in this flowing, light orange, halter maxi dress with black sandals. Light orange was Peeta's favorite color. Cinna then took out my braid and left my hair loose in waves.

Peeta. I miss him so much. I wish he were here. I'm glad that Cinna put waterproof makeup on my face. If not, my makeup would have been ruined. "Remember Katniss, Caesar is me. Ok?" Cinna reminded me while they started to lift platforms to the stage. First, the prep team. Next, the stylist. After that, the escort. Then the mentor, and finally, the winner.

Me. Not Peeta and I. Just me.

When they lift my platform to the stage, the crowd cheers and cries at the same time. I wave and smile as best as I can. I can't grin because that would just remind me of Peeta. I just give a small smile and wave. Then, Caesar sits me down to watch a recap of the games. To be totally honest, I don't want to watch. We had great moments in the cave and everything, but seeing Peeta again just makes me want to crawl into the corner and cry. But I watch anyway and when they show Peeta's death I let a few tears fall onto my dress. The last scene was me screaming at the hovercrafts and crying on Peeta's lifeless chest.

Caesar saw the tears on my face and pasted me a tissue. I mouthed a thank you to him and he simply nodded. "So Katniss, how are you feeling about being a victor?" Caesar asked me while holding my hand. I took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know. It's hard knowing that I lost the love of my life and I have to cope with it." I said with a sad expression on my face. The audience 'Aww'ed at my answer. "Yes we all are sorry for your loss." Caeser said as more tears flowed down my face. "Thank you." I whispered as I had to swallow back a sob. I hate having to feel so weak. But Peeta completed me. Without him I'm not the same as I used to be. Despite my feelings, Caesar goes on with the questions. "How are you dealing with it?" Caesar asked. "I'm not. I can't." this time I could hear sobs from the audience. "How do you feel about being here?" Caesar asked once again.

"I don't want to be here.** Alive**."

The crowd gasped at my response. "I don't want to be here because I can't handle losing him. Peeta was a part of me and I feel like I don't belong on this earth without him here with me. I miss him so much and I still love him no matter what. I just want to be with him again and I can be happy. We can be happy. I didn't want him to die. I wanted him by my side, and knowing that I couldn't save him...just makes me feel like his death was my fault. I wish my life could end with him. I love him and I would do anything to have him back. Even if it meant me losing my own life." I say ending with a lot more tears rolling down my cheeks and one silent sob escaping my lips."We all feel for you. We really do. Now, back to the happy memories. How did you first meet Peeta?" Caesar asked.

I love this story. I tell him and the audience about how Peeta saved me and my family from starving to death by that one loaf of bread. The crowd 'Aww'ed and cheered. "Oh wow. What a great story. So, what happened in the cave with Peeta and your song? You have quite the pair of lungs by the way." Caeser complimented.  
" Thank you very much. That's a memory I will never forget. He was having a nightmare, and it was about him losing me. I told him that I would never leave him. Then I told him, if I ever lost him I would be devastated. I'm actually in that situation now but anyway, he kissed me and I told him to go to sleep and he asked me to sing him a lullaby. I sang him that song I wrote a few years ago. He fell asleep in the middle of the song but I kept singing. Then soon I fell asleep with no nightmares that night." I said but tears escaped me eyes. Partly happy, partly sad tears. I smiled at the thought and frowned again.

"Just thinking about it reminds me that he's never coming back..." I said as I wiped away some tears that escaped without my permission. Then I hear more sobs coming from the audience. "That's terrible. We all appreciate the time you took to talk about it." Caesar said. "Wait. I have something else to say." I said as the audience quieted down. I looked straight into the camera with tears in my eyes. "I don't want to be without Peeta. Thank you to all of the sponsors that gave us the things we needed, but without Peeta, I feel like an empty shell. I would do anything to see him again, believe me. I mean these three words so much I know I wouldn't be able to describe why. Please. Kill me too."

The crowd gasped and cried at my announcement. "I can't live without him. I seem strong but I'm breaking into pieces. I am broken. The only thing that will make me whole again is if I'm with Peeta. Please don't let me suffer. I just want to be with him again." I say as I let out one more silent sob and close my eyes. Caesar looked at me with nothing but sympathy in his eyes. He hugged my shoulders and rubbed my back. "Thank you Katniss but I'm afraid we are out of time." I stood and he stood with me. "Katniss Everdeen everyone!" the cheering was so loud it was deafening.

I turned to the crowd and waved and gave another small smile. Then as I walked off of the stage I ran to Haymich surprisingly. I hugged him so tight, I think I'm choking him. He hugged me back and then I let go. "Please stop my suffering. Please." I said looking at everyone. Cinna, Portia, Haymich, My prep team, even bubbly Effie Trinket. "Please end my life. I beg all of you!** Please**!" They all stay silent. I can't take the silence. I just collapse on the floor as sobs take over my body. Someone please take my life.

**Someone please kill me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mutual Love Ch: 5

A/N:Hi everyone! My birthday was yesterday! I'm 13 now! WHOOO! IM A TEEN! TAKE THAT TWEENS! Anyway I'm turning the tables on this one. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED!

President Snow P.O.V

Today my plan begins. My test has been proved. Katniss cannot live confidently without Peeta. This is good, very good. I created a serum to get the heart to start pumping. I have tested this serum on rats and it works just how I thought it would. I pour the serum over Peeta's wound in his body, his heart starts pumping and I can manipulate him into anything I want him to be. His Mission? Kill the forever singing Mockingjay.

It will take some work to change Peeta's persona but it is possible. His new persona will crush the Mockingjay, therefore mute the feud going on with the Districts and bringing them back to the fact that they are under my control.

The Districts and The Mockingjay will fall. Right into my hands. I laugh menacingly at the thought of the Mockingjay trying to defile me of my control. The control of Panem will forever be mine. Just like District 13 I can blow them to bits with a snap of my finger. They need to be reminded who's boss. Who is sending there children into a game of sacrifice to remind them what I can do. There's only one boss of Panem. And that is me. President Coriolanus Snow.

Katniss P.O.V

It's been a few days ever since my emotional breakdown. We're all on a train back to District 12. I don't even think it feels like 'home' anymore. Just empty and quiet. For me at least.

People have been checking on me. Not that it matters. I'm always the same. Looking out of my window in my room staring at the sunset that constantly reminds me of Peeta. I don't eat and I rarely sleep. The red headed Avox girl comes in but I never say anything.

Everything reminds me of Peeta. Even the smallest things. Like the sunset, he loved the color orange that's light just like it. Then I hear the door creak open. "Katniss? Can we talk?" Cinna asked from the creak in the door. "Ok." I whisper. I haven't spoken in days so that is all that I can muster. Cinna opens the door and comes in. I lower my head by the window in shame. I've been so hostile to Cinna and the others but I don't mean to be. I was still in my head about what I said in the Capitol. Cinna came by and sat on the bed near the window. "I know you've been confused and upset ever since we left the Capitol. Talk to me Katniss. What's going on?" he said in a calm relaxing tone. I lifted my head and turned sideways. "I don't think I'm ready to talk about it." I say. Cinna gets up and walks toward me. "Is it about Peeta? Katniss you can tell me." He said. I felt a saltwater drop on my face. I quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of my long sweater thinking Cinna didn't see it. He saw anyway. "I miss him. A lot and the smallest things remind me of him. What I said in the Capitol is completely true." I said as I leaned on the windowsill with my back to the window. Cinna sits back on the bed listening intently. "I just want to be with him again and stop being so miserable. I want to be happy and not depressed." I say as another drop slithered down my face. I didn't bother to wipe it away, more were coming anyway.

"I want to be with him." I said as I covered my mouth with my sleeve. I let one sob escape me and I fell to my knees and started sobbing heavily. "Katniss..." Cinna said as he came over and hugged my sobbing figure. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sobbed into his shoulder. After about half an hour of crying I stopped. Then Cinna asked me "Katniss, are you hungry? I can get you something if you want." I simply shook my head and turned back to the window. Cinna turned and said "I'm always here if you need me." I just nodded. I didn't feel like talking anymore. He left the room and it wasn't until I heard no footsteps is when I sat on my bed, ran my fingers roughly through my hair, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I started crying again. I screamed and cried until I fell asleep. A cold, dark nightmare invaded my subconscious.

_I saw Rue and Prim standing side by side. Rue and Prim turned into mockingjays right before my eyes, only in different colors. Rue was gold and Prim was silver. The Rue mockingjay had a sword straight through her heart and died immediately. 'Rue!' I screamed. Just then the Prim mockingjay burst into flames. 'PRIM!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then they both disappeared. I was greeted by a sight of Peeta with a warm smile. Then from behind him a sword came through his body. 'NO!' and he fell on his face, dead again._

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I woke up from my horrifying nightmare. Effie ran into my room with no makeup on and without her wig. She actually looked normal with shoulder length blonde hair, olive skin, and blue eyes. She ran in with her chirpy voice. "Katniss dear! Are you ok? We need to deliver you in one piece tomorrow!" Effie screamed. I just grabbed a pillow and screamed into it again.

Effie ran over and hugged me. "Oh no no no! Sweetie everything is going to be ok!" Effie said quietly. I just started crying again. Then at some point, Effie's voice turned into purrs of comfort. I fell asleep and nightmares plagued my mind.

_Then I was in a never-ending abyss of darkness. All of the tributes from the arena appeared. Foxface, Clove, Thresh, Rue, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Peeta. Everyone was whisked away. But not Peeta. He frowned. Was this real? Or was my mind trying to convince me to believe it? 'Peeta? Is that really you?' I ask in a calming voice 'Katniss... Why?' he said. ' I don't understand. What do you mean?' I asked. 'Why did you leave me to die? Did you? Real or Not real?' He asked._

_'Not real. I would never do that to you.' I said_

_'But you did. You left me to die. Why?'_

_Peeta asked again. I would never leave him to die, I love him, why would I leave him like that? 'I didn't. Peeta, I love you, why would I do such a thing?' Suddenly Peeta vanished into thin air. Then alittle girl in a white loose flowing gown, dark skin, big brown eyes, and puffy black hair appeared. Rue. Next was another little girl with the same dress, blonde hair and big innocent blue eyes, with a loving heart-shaped face. Prim. Peeta reappeared. 'Katniss why did you leave us to die?' They all said in unison. 'I didn't! I would never leave you to die!' I screamed. It's like they don't hear me. They circle me. I keep screaming but they can't hear me._

_I'm in a never-ending nightmare._

Thin just when I think it will never stop, I wake up. No screaming, No crying. My eyes just snap open. I sit up and walk to the window. I refuse to cry. I have cried enough, no more tears. I know what I must do. If I want to die and no one wants to kill me...

Then I will kill myself.

President Snow P.O.V

I see that the Mockingjay has grown some sort of exterior. Like a shield of emotion, Little that shield does to convince me she is over it. I have been consulting with the scientist that created the serum, we are bringing Peeta's body but it hasn't even decomposed. It's only been 7 days since he died. Interestingly, the Mockingjay has stayed silent. My plan to change his personality and mindset is to hijack him. Fill him with tracker jacker venom to disorient his memory of Ms. Everdeen and kill her without a wink of guilt. The Mockingjay will be silenced.

Permanently.


	6. Chapter 6

Mutual Love Ch: 6

A/N: DONT BRING OUT THE PITCHFORKS! I am sooooooooo sorry! I've been busy with homework (considering I'm only in the 7th grade) and my mom is making me study for quizzes and stuff. Plus I have this English assignment (that I'm really excited about) and my stupid History teacher Mr. Meier gives us homework almost all of the time. I hate history class and he gives us more work to do. Yay -.- And I wasn't done with the chapter and I tried to make it as long as possible!

Enough of my rambling. ON WITH THE STORY! Get excited. A new POV is coming right...now!

Peeta P.O.V

I take a breath. That can't be right, I died in the Hunger Games. I left the woman I loved which I never planned on doing ever. But it is true. I'm alive, again. Then a thought came to me. Where am I? As my eyes began to regain focus I looked around and figured out where I was. I'm in a huge concrete room and I'm tied up to a chair. I look down to only see that my wound has l disappeared. Then a door of concrete that I have never noticed, opens to reveal someone I did not expect to see.

President Snow.

Now I am downright confused. Why am I tied up like I need to be restricted from something? And why is President Snow here?

"Hello . I know things seem very confusing right now, but I have to show you something first." Then he pulls out a remote and points it to the wall. A projected screen showed up showing the love of my life. My Katniss. She was oddly quiet and steady, her face looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep and her face looked puffy. She must have been crying. Then the camera shows Katniss by a window looking at the sunset with a sad, depressed expression on her beautiful face.

My gorgeous Katniss, I hate seeing her so sad and distraught and I would do anything to bring that beautiful smile back. Then someone knocked on her door and a head popped to revile Cinna. Their voices were sort of muffled and I had to strain my ears to hear them. Then I caught something that Katniss had said "I want to be with him.". Then she fell to the floor sobbing heavily. That one comment made tears stream down my face just like Katniss. I never wanted to end this. And the fact that I did die in the Hunger Games must have haunted her, and broken her. President Snow released my restrictions and I brought my hands to my face and cried silently.

President Snow put my restrictions back on and shut off the projection. "Now you can chose to cooperate or we take another alternative." What is he talking about? Cooperate with what? "I am asking you to assassinate Ms. Everdeen." There is now way in this holy mother Earth that would ever happen. "No! I would never murder the one and only woman I ever loved and will ever love in my life!" I yelled giving the most deadly glare to the scumbag Panem has to call our 'President'. More like a evil Santa Claus-like murderer

"Alright, I gave you a chance and you didn't take it. Looks like I have to do this my way." he said circling me with an evil grin on his evil Santa Claus like face. " Begin." he said quietly. Then I felt something excruciating and slow run through my veins. I screamed out in pain then I saw images in front of me. This is familiar. Now I've placed it, tracker jacker venom. It's images force it's way inside of my brain and I see an image of Katniss with two braids and a plaid red dress and she was singing the Valley Song. The day I fell for her. I was a goner. Then they twisted her image into now when she's 16. With her bow and arrow running through the forest. Then she ran through town with her bow and arrows and she shot one of them into the heart of poor little Prim. She smiled an evil smile. No, I refuse to believe this.

Katniss ran into her own house and killed her mother. Then she ran to the bakery, my families bakery. This isn't real! This isn't real! She ran in and shot an arrow through my mother's heart and next through my father's heart. She killed and killed until all of the people she cared for were dead. Even me. She smiled that evil smile once again. She turned to me and her face twisted into a horrible looking muttation of a human and a wolf. I can't fight it anymore, I give up. I let the images pass by and when the pain fades I realize that the woman I loved is a murderer. A crazy, psychotic, evil, murderer! President Snow turned to me. "Now repeat after me, Katniss is a crazy killer and I will assassinate her." I - I had to say it. She killed my family, her family, and Gale's family. Finally I say

"Katniss is a crazy killer and I will assassinate her." I said. But guess what?

I lied.

Katniss P.O.V

People have caught me trying to commit suicide so I have been sedated several times. Now I believe that I am somewhere but not on a train dressed in nothing but a hospital gown. I pry my eyes open from the heaviness and blink a few times. My eyes focus and it looks like I'm in a hospital room. I lie back to see the door to my room open. It's the drunk mentor that has lead me to live through the Hunger Games. Haymitch.

"Hey Sweetheart. Well aren't you on a rebellious streak. What were you thinkin'? Killing yourself, would only make things worse." Haymitch says.

"What was I thinking? What was I thinking? Do you know what I was thinking Haymitch? Huh? I was thinking wouldn't it be nice to be with the one man that I will ever love and stop my own mind boggling suffering in the process!" I yelled. "Where am I anyway." I said as I checked my surroundings again. "Your on an hovercraft, on the way to District 13." Haymitch said. I scoffed "There is no such thing." I said. "You'd be surprised. There is going to be a broadcast of the Capitol. There are some things we don't know about." Haymitch said as he unstrapped me from my restraints on the hospital bed. "Put your clothes on. You're due in the conference room in 4 minutes." Haymitch said as he exited my room.

I put on my long-sleeve black top, my jeans, and my black leather hunting boots. I left my hair out and wavy and I exited my room. I lightly jogged to the conference room and Cinna waved me over. I sat down in the chair he pointed to and the large, flat screen TV purred to life. They showed the Capitol seal and one person I didn't ever expect to see alive right now.

Peeta.

I bolted out of my chair and ran to the screen. Tears were streaming down my face. Peeta was alive. My love is alive! Then the famous Caesar Flickerman is sitting next to my Peeta. "So Peeta, You look well. Even I'm surprised that you are here." Caesar said with a smile on his face. "So am I, Caesar." Peeta said with a smile on his face. It felt so indescribably good to hear Peeta's voice again. The tears never stopped flowing and my smile didn't falter for one second. "So we have some questions for you Peeta. How do you feel about being alive again after your traumatic experience in the 74th Hunger Games? Also, what have you learned from the Hunger Games?" I looked at Peeta's face automatically as he concentrated on his answer. "Physically I feel great, but emotionally I feel like I failed and that I will not be easily forgiven. I feel like I have failed the love of my life. I feel like I failed Katniss." I frowned and looked at Peeta's face. You didn't fail me Peeta, You could never fail me. "The Hunger Games also has taught me to keep my guard up and never back down. Give it everything you've got." I gave a small smile at his response. Typical Peeta. So good with words. Then at some point there were questions about Peeta and I and everyone in the conference room stared at me. "Peeta, If Katniss were here with us right now, what would you say to her?" I of all people was anticipating his answer. "I would say, that I love her and that I would do anything for her, that she should watch for her surroundings because her...in D13..." his pupils dilate and then he yells "Dead by Morning!" then the camera gets knocked to the ground and the last thing I see,

Is blood staining the white floor tiles.

"Peeta!" I yell as static comes to the screen and the Capitol seal comes back and fades away. "W-we have to get him! We have to save him!" I yelled. "We are. Our plan is in progress." Haymitch says. "No! We need to save him now! If we don't then..." I trail off biting back at the tears that are stinging in my eyes. "Just forget it." I say making my way to the door. "But," I said. I scoffed. "If you DON'T save him, you're all going to pay. Big time." I say. I give everyone in the conference room a bone chilling glare as I slam the conference room door and walk out.

The ever-so bubbly Effie comes over to me and sees my tear-stained face and my angry expression. "Oh Katniss! My dear, what happened?" she says. "Can we talk about this privately?" I say. With that, she drags me to my room on the hovercraft and shuts the door behind her. "Ok. What happened?" she said literally begging for me to tell her. "Well, first when I went into the conference room I did know there would be a broadcast by the Capitol. But what I saw next...was something I wasn't expecting to see. Peeta, he's alive." Effie gasped for dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know it's exciting. But then he blurted something about me being in D13 and said 'dead by morning'. Then I stated that we all need to save him. They say they have a plan in progress," I scoffed at their irritating behavior. "Forget the plan! I want him back now, and now that I know he's alive nothing will stop me from saving him. Then I threatened the crew and said if they don't save Peeta they will pay for it. Big time." I say as Effie starts going off on a tangent about manners and threatening people and the next Hunger Games.

"I am so sick and tired of Haymitch taking over things. If he's in trouble why should Haymitch be able to take his sweet time on a plan! I want him back and if he doesn't like it, I'll go on my own. I can take care of myself." I say to Effie. Suddenly the door clicks shut. I turn around to see Haymitch standing in front of the door. "What do you want? I'm ranting as you can see." I said with an edge in my voice. "Well Sweetheart, that's just too bad. Now, if you want to save Lover Boy from Snow I suggest you listen and take direction." Haymitch says. Does he really think that I will just go along with anything he says? I'm not his little puppet that he can throw around! If he was in this situation, he would do anything. "Stop acting Haymitch." Effie says. "We all know that you want Peeta back as much as us." Effie says with her chipper Capitol accent.

"Katniss, the Capitol has Peeta in their hands. More importantly, President Snow's hands." I ran forward, yelled and clawed my nails into his face. People heard my yelling and Cinna busted in the door and pulled me away. "Katniss! Calm down." I was heaving big gulps of air. "If they don't want to find Peeta fast, I'll do it on my own" I say finally catching my breath. I run out of my room to the nearest window and look outside. I will not let them wait until last minute to save him. I want him back. Now. And if I have to...

I'll save him myself.


	7. Chapter 7

utual Love Ch: 7

A/N: Hi again! Thanks for reviewing, it warms my heart that people are reading and reviewing my stories and I'd like to thank you all. Also I thank abbydepp for sticking with my story and always reviewing. So THX! I also hope more people review. I'm starting to get worried that no one is reading... So plz review!

The Search For Peeta:

Katniss P.O.V

My search has begun. I grab my bow and my sheath of arrows and make my way out of my room. Judging by the sun, it is noon. I walk out into the hallway and bumped into a girl by accident. Unfortunately, we both fell to the floor. "Watch it!" we both said at the same time. I looked up at the girl. She was about my age, maybe older, with dark brown hair and sea green eyes. "Sorry." She said as she offered her hand to help me up. I was skeptical, but I took her hand. Then when I got up, a man maybe about 20 years old came over with bronze hair and blueish-greenish eyes.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over. My name is Annie. What's your name?" The girl asked with genuine kindness. I gave her a smile and said "I'm Katniss. Nice to meet you Annie.". She smiled at me and looked over to the man I mentioned earlier. "Oh! I'm sorry. This is my boyfriend, Finnick Odiar. We're both victors from The Hunger Games." Finnick smiles at me. They both seem so happy in a time of war. I guess people just ignore the bad things in life and live on. "I'm a victor too. Of the-" "74th Annual Hunger Games." Both Finnick and Annie said at the same time cutting me off. I didn't mind though.

I nod my head in response. "We are so sorry about Peeta. We both know you love him and that it is mutual." Finnick said. I smile a sad smile. I also get a little chocked up but I don't dare let the tears become visible. "Thank you." I whisper. "We are so sorry that he got captured" Finnick said. I smile a sad smile again.

"Are you two part of the task force that is rescuing Peeta?" I ask them. The exchange a look and look back at me. "Yeah we are. But I can't go, and you can't either." Annie said. This caught me off guard big time. "Why not? Is this one of Haymitch's decisions?" They both nod in response. "It was nice meeting you two but I have to go find Haymitch." I said waving good-bye to the both of them. They both waved back as I jogged to Haymitch's room.

I kicked down the door not caring about the drunken bastard behind it. "Haymitch!" I scream as I enter his room. He shuffles form his bed. I take an arrow from my sheath. "Why the hell am I not allowed to save Peeta?" he sits up not even the slightest bit fazed about my entrance. "Not gonna tell you until you put that arrow down." He says with a small smirk on his face. Just for that, I raised my bow and positioned the arrow. I hate that stupid smirk he always has on his face. It's so irritating.

"Why can't I save Peeta?" I said with an upset look on my face. "Because I said so." Haymitch says with that same smirk planted on his face. At this point, I'm ready to shoot the arrow in his heart. How could he do something like that? I'm just as good a warrior as anyone so I should be able to go save him. "Because you're too vulnerable right now. " Haymitch says as his smirk disappears. What does he mean to vulnerable? I'm perfectly fine. You know, beside the fact that I'm trying to kill him.

I return the arrow back to the way it was and give him a chance to stand up. I don't understand. What does he even mean? I never understood this bitter, old, drunk. Only some of his strategies and his way during the Games. I give him one of my coldest stairs. The stare is so cold, it makes ice feel too warm. He shows no expression on his face, but his eyes can't lie so easily. He's scared. He's scared of the broken girl with a bow in hand and arrows on her back. "You're too easy of a target. So, we are sending Finnick, Gale, and some District 13 soldiers." Wait a minute. Did he just say who I think he just said? "Who was that second person you mentioned?" I asked thinking that my mind was playing games with me.

"I said Gale. Aren't you listening?"Haymitch says.

Peeta P.O.V

I wake up to see that I'm in the same cell that I was in for about a week now. I wish I could see Katniss. President Snow has been giving me more of those painful, cold, creepy, injections but I love Katniss too much to succumb to Snow's plan. But, I go along with it so he believes that I did. A man named Luca has been usually keeping watch during my torture sessions. I only bothered to learn his name because Snow said it for him to pass him the taser. It's been terrible, I haven't gotten any sleep since I got to this Hell hole. I can't even get up from this chair without help.

I feel like I've been scarred. Even though I would never believe what Snow made me 'see' I feel like its permanently burned into my head. It's just a memory now. Snow keeps telling me things. Things that, things that don't feel real. No, that aren't real-. I lose my train of thought as the concrete door opened. And then Snow and Luca enter my what seems to be like a prison cell. I sit in my chair with the restraints on my hands, arms, and legs with an expressionless face. I have got to get out of here. But, what am I gonna do?

"Don't worry. You're never getting out of here. Not under my watch." Snow says bringing back his menacing laugh. I hate him. I hate that he's keeping me here away from my goal. Finding Katniss. Or maybe she'll find me.

Just maybe.

I look up to see Luca with a whip. It will hurt but I won't show it. I've got to stay strong because if I don't... Snow will think that he won. And I can't let that happen. Luca stops using the whip after about 30 minutes. Then Snow comes up to me. "Did that hurt?" he says with an uncaring tone. I shake my head because by body numbed after about 5 minutes of whipping. "Well, what you're going to hear is something you're not going to like " Snow says. I don't care about what he has to say. Everything that comes out of he's mouth is pure crap. I know it.

"Your beloved Katniss Everdeen, is dead." He says. It's not true. And if it is... It's not true. I will never believe a word that comes out of his mouth. And I will surely never believe that she's dead. "No she isn't" I say. "I assure you. If you go home right now, there will be nothing to go home to." Snow says. "I know she's not dead Snow!" I yell. Snow takes Luca and they both leave the cell. I know she's not dead. I can feel it. But I've got to find her.

Or she has to find me.

Katniss P.O.V

It's about 2 days after the whole scuffle with Haymitch. Gale came over a few times but I didn't talk to him. It's not that I'm mad at him or anything. Just that things aren't the same. Today, I promise I'll talk to him. Wait, but the missions today. Oh well. Like you didn't see that coming a. Anyway, if I did talk to him there would be a fight. There would be a fight because I want to save Peeta. I want to save him and be there for him. But I guess I can do that when he gets here. If he gets here. I sit in the window sill in my room with my hair loose in waves. I'm wearing black sweat pants, and a long-sleeve forest green t-shirt. My favorite color. I hear the door creak open. I look over my shoulder and see Annie.

"Hey Katniss." Annie says with a frown on her face. Annie and I after a few days, have become good friends. I visited her room sometimes and she visited my room sometimes. We had a lot to talk about. "Hey." I say as she comes over to the window and leans on the windowsill. I can tell that she's upset that she can't go on the mission to save Peeta as much as I am. "What are you thinking Katniss?" she says as she looks up at me, waiting for an answer. I'm sure she knows the answer to that.

"I'm thinking about Peeta. What if Snow did something to him mentally? Like to make him forget me, or make him think I'm some sort of monster?" I ask. Annie contemplates this for a few seconds. "I'll tell you what." she says as I turn to her and she fixes herself on the windowsill. "He won't think that you're some sort of monster. Peeta loves you too much to succumb to something like that. He'll be here soon." Annie says as she gets up from the windowsill and heads toward the door. "Are you coming?" I slowly nod my head and get up from the windowsill heading to the door. "Haymitch wants you in the conference room. Must be something good. " Annie says. I ways, as I jog back down the hall to the conference room. I open the door to see Haymitch waiting expecting me.

Haymitch walks out of the room and motions for me to come with him. I walk a bit slower then him as I'll proceed cautiously. "Where are you taking me? "I said as we walk to a place unknown in this hovercraft. He doesn't answer my question. Probably knowing how stubborn I am. We walk down an endless amount of hallways, and I see someone I never expected to see again before I saw him on TV.

It was Peeta, sitting in a hospital bed, sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

Mutual Love Ch: 8

Katniss P.O.V

Oh my God. He's here! He's sleeping but he's here! I get to see him again. Peeta began to stir in his bed. He opened his azure eyes. Oh how I missed his beautiful, blue eyes. I have to turn away to keep from dying on the spot. Bad choice of words. Haymitch nudges me to go inside and I give him one of my infamous scowls. I walk toward the door and breathe in and out, slowly. I can't believe this. Peeta is back.

I turn the knob on the door ever so slowly. Then I slightly push the door open. I step into the room and I'm almost ready to cry at the condition of Peeta's body. It's bruised really badly, he has gotten WAY skinnier and looks a bit feeble.

"Peeta?" I said as I walk into the room a bit further. Peeta looks up at me and has the biggest amount of relief in his eyes then he gets out of bed, runs towards me, and kisses me with so much passion that I almost fall. I kiss him back as tears start to stream down my face. He pulls away and I hug him tight. I start to sob in relief and pure happiness.

"It's ok Katniss. I'm here." I sob even harder, listening to his voice.

"I thought I would n-never see you again" I say barely above a whisper. I look into his eyes and I find that same relief look. "I know, I know. But you are. I'm here." Peeta says to me and begins to smile. I smile too. "But, I had terrible nightmares. About you and Rue. I kept seeing you getting killed over and over again." I say.

"Now you'll never have to have those nightmares again." Peeta says. I hug him again, this time really tight. Like, if I let go he'll fade away from me again. I feel him squeeze me just as tight. "I would never let go of you if I had the choice." I said. He pulled back and laughed. I laughed too. I guess it's lightening the mood.

"Are you okay? What did Snow do to you? Did he do something to you?" I said at rapid speed. "I'm a bit bruised up but I'll be okay. He did a countless number of torture sessions. It was terrible." Peeta says as he looks down at me, a look of sadness. I look up at him. My scowl returns "I'll kill him. I'll kill Snow if I have to. And I have to." I say with my face full of determination.

My walls broke down in effort to keep my determination up. My look of sadness reappeared.

"I missed you so much. I even thought of ending my own life to be with you again, Peeta." I felt tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. "I was miserable without you. I didn't eat, sleep, drink. I didn't do anything. If I did go to sleep," My voice began to crack. "I would have the worst nightmares and when I wake up, I realize it's all real. That I didn't save you, and that you weren't beside me anymore." My voice cracked at that last sentence.

I finished as all of the tears I was holding in, fell down my cheeks. Peeta didn't hesitate, he hugged me so tight I think I would lose a limb.

"I'm so sorry. I will never even think about hurting you like that ever again." he said. I think a few tears of his own are streaking down his cheeks. I kept sobbing silently. He took my face in his big, warm hands and kissed me. It felt just like the first kiss in the cave. Full of love. I kissed him back and we pulled away when we needed air.

"Peeta, I love you. Please, promise me that you will never do that again." I said as I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "I promise." Peeta says as we hug again. Someone comes in. I don't even want to leave Peeta's arms. "Alright Sweetheart, time to let Lover Boy have his rest." I turned around to see Haymitch smirking at me. My scowl returned. I must have looked ridiculous with my puffy face and red eyes. "Fine." Normally, I wouldn't give up so easily but I want Peeta to get better. I give Peeta one last smile and leave the door. I might be leaving,

But this is never goodbye. Not again.


End file.
